leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-25489490-20170416094406
Is Darius too strong or unfair? His kit is certainly fair, his numbers are certainly not. Mundo can get away with 200 bonus ad because he has no ad scaling abilities, only autos; and attack speed items are too awkward for him to buy to abuse it. Darius on the other hand boasts double percent armor pen with BC(item) plus e, and heavily high ad scalings on his other 4 abilities. He needs to have less super-scaling on his self-ad boosting kit as a fighter/tank. If you ask me, his q healing is fine because ->missing health;- grievous wounds applications from morellonomicon hits him while he's on low health, in addition there's an adc/ad item available to lesser the heals. His e should shred the armor of targets hit for the same amount for 5 seconds, not be the constant passive that it is. His full-stack Hemorrhage, or 'Noxian Might', no longer would give Darius any bonus ad, to avoid bloating of damage scaling. Instead it would grant him 50-250 bonus on hit physical damage to his autos, and 25-150 damage to his ultimate, hemorrhage up to doubles his ultimate's damage as normal(same damage on ultimate as before; 200 ad x 1.50 = 300). The ad scaling on w makes this 50-250 on-hit damage roughly the same damage as before.(3 autos with w was 200 x 3.4 = 680. Now that would be 250 x 3 = 750; note the 200ad to the bleed damage lost makes this small consecutive autos buff a sensible addition for one-on-one fights). tl;dr: His full-stack passive would therefore not give any of it's additional AD damage to his bleed or q, but would still increase his autos and ultimate damage as before when activated. His e only shreds armor of enemies it hits instead of just passively. These changes keep his build-up for-resets strengths a thing, but removes his rediculous 'free' damage he gets for tagging you once with q while in power mode. The q will already heal him for a lot, he doesn't need to get another 580 physical damage per target hit from the Noxian Might 200 bonus ad alone(150%bonus-ad +140%"bonus"ad x200ad = 580). For reference this is about the same damage as the active of a titanic hydra on a 5k-hp full tank(which is a 20sec cd), only with 25% free armor pen at the least on top of that as well. I think Darius should get less benefit from explicit rush down in fights, requiring his team's help to set up for his reset rampages. Just because there's counterplay for him from ranged sources, doesn't make his strengths vanish. There's no denying he's above the pack for Juggernauts, and every champion has a counter to it, Darius is simply just too strong when he's not countered. ps. the actual TL;DR: Darius has an advantaged fight against most toplaners even without his 5 stacks, therefor his 5 stacks' effect should be weakened, most especially versus healthy targets in teamfights. (ps. ps. weakening Darius' base damage or effectiveness when he's not supermode instead, is dangerous because there are some matchups he is all but completely denied his 5stack against. Doing this would relegate Darius to a nasty counter pick champion, which he already slighty is, instead of something generally viable, which goes against fun play and puts the game more into champion select and not player matchups. That is arguable unhealthy game design.)